Carnes y pasteles de Cumpleaños
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: 3D2Y! Feliz cumpleaños Luffy!


**Disclaimer:** OP no me pertenece, si no a Eiichiro Oda y todo el resto xD

**Advertencia:** Spoiler! 3D2Y

Enjoy it! Y Feliz cumpleaños Luffy! :D (Aunque un poco atrasado)

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Carnes y Pasteles de cumpleaños**

**By Kasumi_21**

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

Se encontraba en la cocina del barco, separado del comedor por una mesa estilo americana que servía como bar. Estaba concentrada combinando los ingredientes, aceite y azúcar, que se distribuían en un bol de metal. Luego de un momento se detuvo.

- ¿y ahora los huevos? – inquirió la voz dulce de una mujer a un muchacho rubio que tenía al lado. Pertenecía a una hermosa muchacha de 20 años, de largo y alborotado cabello naranja. Su rostro era muy hermoso, tenía unos grandes y cálidos ojos de color almendra; que se complementaban perfectamente a su nariz pequeña y respingada, y a sus labios de intenso tono cereza. Su cuerpo de suaves curvas, estaba cubierto por una remera rosa sin mangas y una falda oscura de jeans; además de un delantal de cocina azul. Para complementar el atuendo, llevaba botas negras, un par de aretes en forma de perla y una traba, que acomodaba su pelo en un improvisado y desordenado moño.

- ¡Sí, mi Nami-swan! – exclamó el hombre mientras su único ojo visible se transformaba en un corazón. El chico tenía un lacio cabello dorado, ojos azulados y piel clara. Llevaba una camisa blanca, arremangada en los puños, con un pantalón de tela negro y unos zapatos del mismo tono. Al igual que la pelinaranja llevaba un delantal, pero de color amarillo.

Siguió en lo suyo cuando un sonido en la puerta le obligó a voltearse, alguien había entrado.

- ¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA! – gritó de improvisto una conocida voz, cuyo dueño desapareció casi al instante por la abertura contraria.

- ¿realmente quería comer? – inquirió para si misma la chica, mientras una ceja se alzaba suavemente. El cocinero simplemente rió.

- es la costumbre, siempre lo hace cuando va a buscar a Chopper –

Con un suspiro cansado, la muchacha se volteó hacia el rubio. Comprobó que ahora estaba cocinando el almuerzo, por la gran cantidad de ollas que se encontraban en el fuego y en las numerosas bandejas en el horno, mientras que a la vez picaba verduras para las ensaladas. Nami se sorprendió, gratamente.

- ¡wow, eres asombroso Sanji-kun! – comentó con una sonrisa sincera, ganándose una mirada azulada y anhelante enseguida.

- ¿eso significa que me amas? – dijo con voz queda mientras sentía como la sangre empezaba a aglomerarse en su cabeza. Los orbes almendrados se contrajeron lentamente al predecir lo que pasaría, el casanova empezaría a sangrar prontamente.

Sin embargo y en un ágil movimiento, la pelinaranja llevó su mano derecha a la nariz del rubio y con un fuerte golpe lo empujó hacia el suelo. En unos segundos, el cocinero estaba en el piso de cerámico y la navegante sobre él previniendo la hemorragia.

- ¡hey! – llamó desde el bar una voz enérgica e idiotamente feliz. La pelirroja guió sus ojos en su dirección, encontrando la oscura mirada de su capitán. Luffy estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, llevando su camisa roja desabrochada y su sombrero acomodado en la cabeza. – ¡¿qué haces aquí Nami? -

- estoy ayudando a Sanji-kun – contestó con simpleza para luego bajar su vista al aludido, el mismo que ahora empezaba a sangrar a pesar de su estado "inconsciente".

- mellorine~ -

- ¡AGGHH! ¡DEJA ESO, POR FAVOR! –

- ¿eh? ¡OH! ¡¿SANJI QUÉ TE PASO? – gritó Luffy al notar que el cocinero estaba casi desmayado.

- ¡LENTO! –

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en su compañero, que no percibieron cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y dejo a la vista un hombre de extravagante anatomía. Éste se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el capitán y se sentó en uno de las sillas del bar.

- ¡¿otra vez? – preguntó al tener a la vista la situación, llamando la atención de Nami y Luffy. Al observar detenidamente la posición en que ambos implicados se encontraban, enseguida una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro – ¡vaya! ¿Qué estabas haciendo Nami nee-chan para dejar así a Sanji nii-chan? – ante la insinuación, el rostro de la chica adquirió un brillante tono carmesí que podía competir fácilmente con la camisa del moreno, mientras el rubio empezaba a sangrar con más fuerza.

- ¡eres un depravado! – exclamó con furia mezclada con vergüenza. Por otra parte, Luffy seguía con una expresión en blanco y claramente no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿qué cosa hacían, Franky? – cuestionó inclinando la cabeza a un costado y con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos almendrados se contrajeron alarmados.

- bueno, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren… -

- ¡NO LE DES IDEAS RARAS! – gruño enfurecida, callando de inmediato al carpintero. – ¡AHORA HAS ALGO ÚTIL Y VE A BUSCAR A CHOPPER! – y guiado por su buen juicio, el hombre decidió obedecer a la chica y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. El trigueño se limito a observar.

- N-Nami-san… - murmuró con dificultad el rubio ahora mostrando su ojo normal. Nami le miró con tristeza, parecía que estaba agonizando.

- Sanji-kun…-

- con gusto… moriré en tus brazos… -

- ¡PERVERTIDO! –

- ¿me llamabas? – dijo la voz del carpintero aún a su lado, obligando a Nami a levantar la mirada. Iba a reclamarle pero la ausencia de una persona llamó su atención.

- ¿y Luffy? –

El cyborg se encogió de hombros a la vez que aparecía, tras la mesa del bar, la figura pequeña de un reno con un maletín azulado.

- supongo que salió recién, no estaba cuando volví a entrar -

La mirada de la muchacha se posó en la entrada, intrigada, pero antes que sus pensamientos pudieran complicarse, Chopper le pidió ayuda.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Nami salió finalmente de la cocina, luego de estar prácticamente toda la mañana y tarde encerrada en ella. Llevó sus ojos castaños hacia la cubierta, estudiando detalladamente las personas que se encontraban y las acciones que realizaban.

- ¿Ussop? – llamó cuando caminaba sobre el césped, en dirección a uno de los costados. El tirador, que se encontraba pescando junto a Chopper y Brook, se giró a verla de inmediato.

- ¡hey, Nami! ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió animado mientras la muchacha se acercaba y terminaba a su lado, los brazos apoyados en la barandilla.

- ¿dónde está Luffy? – los orbes castaños se pasearon rápidamente por los alrededores, pero no había señal del capitán.

- no lo sé, luego del almuerzo no lo he visto –

- yo tampoco Nami (-san) – contestaron a la vez Chopper y Brook, aún con sus cañas. La pelinaranja los vio por un segundo y después su entrecejo se frunció, preocupado.

- espero que no afecte al plan… - susurró aún con la misma preocupación, Ussop asintió y el reno la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿qué plan? – cuestionó el médico ladeando levemente la cabeza.

- yo he escuchado sobre eso… AUNQUE NO TENGO OÍDOS! ¡YOHOHO! –

- no te preocupes Chopper, en una hora más lo sabrás – respondió el tirador con una sonrisa, para voltearse nuevamente hacia el mar.

- ¡entonces a las siete empezamos, recuérdalo Ussop! – indicó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación. El moreno asintió.

La muchacha entró finalmente a la alcoba y buscó las prendas que ocuparía para esa noche. Luego se dirigió hacia la sala de observación, para después dirigirse al baño.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Una hermosa chica caminaba por la cubierta del Sunny, junto a los pequeños árboles de mandarina. Su largo y rojizo cabello estaba alborotado por la fuerza del viento y brillaba intensamente por los haz de luz que consagraban el atardecer. Llevaba un vestido blanquecino, que era cruzado en la cintura por una cinta roja, y zapatos de igual tono. De su lechosa piel contrastaba sólo unos aretes rojos y un collar a juego.

- ¡oe… Nami! – al llegar a la cubierta de césped, un murmullo apresurado captó su atención. Se encontró de inmediato con el tirador, sentado en el columpio, y que ahora indicaba con su mano derecha hacia arriba. La joven siguió su pedido, dirigió sus ojos almendrados hacia el mástil principal y luego hacia la pequeña habitación que lo coronaba. – Al parecer Luffy ha estado ahí toda la tarde, Robin lo confirmó -

- ¡maldición! No podía elegir un lugar más difícil para llegar – refunfuñó para sí misma, ganándose una sonrisa burlona de su compañero.

- tú dijiste que querías hacer esto –

- sí, lo sé… - suspiró resignada mientras miraba hacia un lado y llevaba sus manos a la cintura. La pulsera dorada que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda vibró suavemente por el movimiento. – ¿están los otros en el comedor? –

- sí, debes distraerlo por lo menos media hora – advirtió el moreno a la vez que iniciaba su camino hacia al cocina.

- ¡intentaré que sea una entera! – gritó suavemente, con el volumen suficiente para que Ussop la escuchara. Éste ya estaba al frente del comedor.

- de acuerdo – y con lo último se perdió tras la puerta. Los ojos castaños lo vieron desaparecer y luego se acomodaron en el sol poniente, comprobando su posición. En unos minutos más debería desaparecer.

- bien – se dijo a si misma, mientras empezaba a escalar la cuerda que la llevaría a la habitación del vigía. En un rato estaba entrando a la cabina, para luego dirigirse a una ventana, abrirla y mirar hacia arriba. – ¡¿Luffy? – llamó con suavidad mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cielo. Unos segundos después apareció el rostro somnoliento de un muchacho trigueño, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y libres del habitual sombrero de paja.

- hey Nami – la saludó con una voz ronca mientras bostezaba. La pelinaranja le miró con una sonrisa suave y algo de culpabilidad, al parecer lo había despertado. – ¿qué sucede? -

- ayúdame a subir - pidió mientras alzaba su mano derecha. De inmediato el pelinegro le ofreció la propia y con poco esfuerzo logró que la chica llegara al techo. Nami sintió la mirada de Luffy sobre ella, cuando la encontró seguía con su expresión en blanco – ¿has dormido bien? – inquirió con una mueca alegre, sintiéndose un poco tonta al empezar la conversación. El muchacho pestañeó un par de veces.

- sí – contestó enseguida a la vez que estiraba su cuerpo adormecido. Por lo mismo no logró ver la mueca que la chica hizo, cuando se mordió los labios y su entrecejo se frunció con nerviosismo.

- ahh… que bueno – murmuró mientras intentaba encontrar algún tema interesante, más su salvación llegó de la última persona que esperaría. El capitán se apoyó en el mástil que sostenía la bandera, disfrutando el final del atardecer.

- sin todos esos animales gigantes intentando comerte, es muy fácil – comentó cruzando las manos tras la cabeza. La pelirroja olvidó rápidamente su preocupación por la curiosidad que nació ante lo dicho.

- pensé que había sido fácil para ti –

- el segundo año lo fue, aunque no estuviera Rayleigh ya era más fuerte y podía controlar el haki –

- ¿haki, eh? – Susurró reflexiva mientras llevaba las rodillas al pecho y las abrazaba con sus brazos – me pregunto si nosotros también podremos desarrollarlo –

- ¡claro que sí! – Señaló el trigueño animadamente con una de sus sonrisas – aunque no todos, sólo los que se ganan entrenando – la muchacha llevó sus ojos almendrados al cielo, el cual se estaba coloreado por tonos lilas y anaranjados.

- sería muy útil tenerlo, haría muy buenos ataques con eso – pensó en voz alta. Luffy se limitó a verla con una feliz mueca, notando el cambio que había sufrido su navegante en los dos años separados. Era mucho más valiente.

- shi shi shi – rió con suavidad, producto de la extraña y cálida sensación que se albergó en su pecho. Nami se volteó a verle, confundida.

- ¿qué es lo chistoso? –

- ¡no lo sé! – dijo mientras reía, para luego detenerse y observar a la chica. La misma que sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban al percibir la intensa mirada que los oscuros orbes le dedicaron. Agradeció infinitamente que la luz hubiera disminuido, ocultando el hecho.

- idiota – susurró a regañadientes luego de recuperarse de la impresión. A pesar del insulto, el pelinegro seguía con la gigantesca mueca en su semblante. – No sé como esos animales te aguantaron por tanto tiempo –

- no estuve sólo con animales, también estuve con mujeres – indicó felizmente, contrastando con los ojos almendrados que se habían ensombrecido ante la frase.

- ¿las amazonas, no? – completó con serenidad y malestar, casi tangible en su rostro.

- ¡sí! ¡Hancock y las chicas siempre iban a verme! ¡Llevaban mucha comida y a veces hacíamos fiestas! ¡Y Hancock siempre empezaba a hablar de matrimonio y pedía que me casara con ella! ¡Shi shi shi! –

- ¿ca-casarte? – preguntó con sorpresa, tanta que su disgusto fue olvidado.

La navegante sintió como su estómago se contraía dolorosamente. La emperatriz de las amazonas, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, le había pedido que se casaran y sólo podía imaginar una respuesta para eso. La que cualquier hombre daría. Aunque…

- ¿sabes que es el matrimonio, verdad? – inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡claro que lo sé! ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué? – dijo indignado mientras formaba un mohín en los labios y fruncía el ceño. Nami miró hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿debo responder a eso? – susurró.

- ¡!HEY! ¡TE ESCUCHÉ! –

Ante el grito del muchacho y los recuerdos de viejas peleas que trajo con él, la pelinaranja no pudo evitar reír. Luffy la miró con una expresión en blanco, sin entender nada.

Luego de unos segundos la joven se calmó y, al rememorar la conversación, le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- ¿aceptaste? – a pesar de ser una pregunta, el enunciado se asemejó a una afirmación. Al fin y al cabo, en la cabeza de la chica no había otra opción.

- no – contestó indiferente, con un dedo meñique en la nariz. De inmediato los ojos carmín se contrajeron, asombrados.

- ¡¿le dijiste que no a la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – exclamó, el moreno se encogió de hombros.

- no creo que sea la más linda, es sólo una mujer – ante la acotación, los orbes rubíes volvieron a su estado habitual y una sonrisa nació en los belfos de la joven. Por un momento se culpó a sí misma por no recordar que su capitán no podía compararse con todos los hombres del planeta. Porque su capitán no era un hombre cualquiera.

- vaya… ¿entonces no te casarás nunca? –

- no he dicho eso – respondió con simpleza – tal vez después… cuando sea el rey pirata – lo último fue un susurro que se combinó prontamente con la suavidad del viento.

- supongo que necesitarás una reina – señaló con delicadeza, sintiendo como parte de su corazón se contraía con dureza, sin entender la razón. Luffy asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. – y… ¿has pensado en alguna chica? –

- sí – en ese mismo instante la luz natural del astro se perdió tras el horizonte y dejó a los muchachos bajo una exquisita cúpula estrellada. A pesar de la oscuridad que los había envuelto, Nami notó claramente el magnífico brillo que adornó los ojos de su capitán cuando se volteó a verla. El mismo que provocó un tirón en su pecho bastante agradable. – ¿quieres saber quién es? –

- bue… buen- -

- ¡LUFFY! – gritó una mujer desde la lejanía, asombrando a los dos piratas e interrumpiendo su conversación. La pelirroja estaba segura que no era Robin y que no provenía del barco.

- me suena conocida… - pensó en voz alta el capitán con su mano apoyada bajo la barbilla. Aprovechando la altura en la que se encontraban, la navegante empezó a buscar el sitio de donde procedía el llamado y se sorprendió al hallar una embarcación muy cercana al Sunny.

- ¡LUFFY! – y esta vez la desconocida se hizo visible, dejando en evidencia su figura de contorneadas curvas, su rostro de perfectas facciones, su sedoso cabello negro y sus increíbles ojos zafiros. Frente a ellos se encontraba el barco de las amazonas, dirigidos por la sublime Boa Hancock – ¡LUFFY! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –

- ¡TÚ! ¡MUJER ESTÚPIDA! – rugió encolerizada la pelinaranja, con sus manos empuñadas y su cuerpo temblando de furia. Al instante el navío de las mujeres se quedó en crudo silencio, observando con sobresalto a la chica que se había atrevido a desafiar a la princesa serpiente. Por su parte, el trigueño miró a su nakama con curiosidad. – ¡¿POR QUÉ ABRISTE TU ENORME BOCOTA? –

- ¿Nami? – la llamó aún confundido, ganándose la atención de la pelirroja. Ésta entonces volvió a su estado normal, para luego llevarse una palma al rostro. – ¿qué sucede? –

- como hoy es tu cumpleaños, te habíamos preparado una fiesta sorpresa con los chicos – explicó con una mueca enfadada en su rostro – todo estaba saliendo bien… ¡HASTA QUE ELLA TUVO QUE HABLAR! –

- ¡NO LE GRITES A NUESTRA PRINCESA! –

- ¡CAMPESINA INSOLENTE! –

- ¡NO ESTAS A LA ALTURA DE HEBIHIME-SAMA! – gritaron de inmediato las chicas que ocupaban la nave, menos la aludida. Ésta, que tenía sus ojos escondidos tras cabello negro y su figura quieta debido a la impresión, de pronto dio un paso hacia delante y con el sonido calló de inmediato a las amazonas. Su espalda se inclinó hacia atrás y elevó su mano derecha indicando a la pelinaranja.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA? –

- ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños? – preguntó el capitán a su navegante, dando la espalda a Hancock.

- eres lento – le respondió la muchacha, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡LA ESTÁN IGNORANDO! – pensaron alarmadas las piratas, viendo como la pareja seguía su conversación tranquilamente. De repente, el muchacho pareció notar algo y se volteó hacia la pelinegra.

- ¿eh? ¡Hancock! ¡Que gusto verte! – exclamó emocionado y con una gran sonrisa. En seguida todas las presentes, menos una sonrojada shichibukai, se golpearon la frente con una mano.

- ¿me has extrañado, Luffy? – preguntó la mujer con voz temblorosa, debido a las fuertes sensaciones que se colaron por su cuerpo.

- ¡sí! ¡a todas! – lo último no fue escuchado por Boa que, guiada por su mente imaginativa, ya estaba fantaseando con su próxima boda.

- será acaso… ¿una proposición de matrimonio? –

- ¡no lo es! – gritó a su lado una pequeña anciana.

- ¡hey Hancock! ¿Qué tienes ahí? – inquirió curioso el pirata, señalando una grana pila de paquetes ubicados en el centro de la nave. La nombrada ignoró de inmediato a la abuela, para dirigir toda su atención al moreno.

- ¡traje todos tus platos favoritos Luffy, para celebrar tu cumpleaños! –

- ¡wow! – exclamó animado mientras inevitablemente caían litros de saliva de su boca. Tras suyo y observando escéptica a la emperatriz, Nami pensaba en lo inteligente que parecía su plan de conquista. En especial por el tipo de hombre que era su capitán. – ¡gracias! – y antes que la navegante pudiera detenerlo, el muchacho saltó hacia el barco vecino y empezó a comer todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Oficialmente se había iniciado la celebración.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Nami suspiró larga y cansadamente mientras jugaba con su copa de vino. Observó el rojizo líquido sin el mayor interés, insegura si quería beberlo como todos los presentes lo hacían. De improvisto sintió una presión en el cuerpo, el que le indicaba que estaba siendo observada. Levanto la vista y notó como dos ojos animales estaban fijos en los suyos; una de las serpientes marinas, que guiaban la nave de las Amazonas, era el dueño de ellos.

- ¡¿qué quieres? - preguntó con molestia que había obscurecido sus orbes almendras. Vio como el monstruo marino se estremecía de temor y luego se volteaba. No le tomó importancia y se limitó a observar a las mujeres que se encontraban en ambos barcos. Éstas se encontraban reunidas en pequeños grupos y congregadas alrededor de todos los mugiwara excepto Nami; lo que ella entendía, había insultado a su querida emperatriz después de todo.

Inició su marcha en búsqueda de una de las mesas con alimentos. Para su suerte, aunque en realidad le fastidiaba bastante, Luffy se encontraba con Hancock enseñándole el Sunny; por lo cual no podía robar la comida que se hallaba en la embarcación de las Amazonas, su ubicación actual.

- ¡sus preguntas no me hacen feliz, estúpidas~! – la voz de Chopper la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con algo de dificultad, lo halló en medio de un gran grupo de mujeres que lo veían encantadas, bailando sonrojado por la atención. La pelirroja sonrió con sinceridad.

- ¿d-disculpa? – Nami fue sorprendida por el llamado, proveniente de una muchacha que al parecer tenía su edad. – ¿tú eres Robin? – ante la pregunta, el asombro fue reemplazado rápidamente por la alegría. Al parecer las Amazonas empezaban a olvidar el altercado de hace un rato y ahora si estaban interesadas en ella. La pelinaranja pensó de inmediato las ganancias que podía obtener en una situación como ésta.

- no, soy Nami – respondió con una mueca acogedora.

- ¿Nami? – repitió la chica con confusión, la misma que se escribía en los rostro de las curiosas que se habían acercado.

- sí, Nami, la navegante –

- no me suena – murmuró para sí misma la amazona, volteándose luego hacia sus compañeras – ¿a ustedes sí? –

- no, no recuerdo que Luffy hablara de ella –

- tal vez es nueva –

- si, debe ser eso –

Y después de su pequeña conversación, las muchachas se alejaron de la pelirroja comentando algo sobre buscar a Robin. Nami se quedó en la misma posición, congelada. Ella había pasado por entre todas las personas, escuchando atenta la información que poseían y comprobando que su capitán se había pasado los últimos dos años hablando sobre todos sus nakama. Todos menos ella.

_¿Es una broma, verdad?_

Pero no lo era. Sutilmente la navegante se había paseado por entre las mujeres y ninguna de ellas parecía conocerla. ¿Acaso Luffy no la había recordado?, ¡¿Ni siquiera una vez habló sobre ella? .

Terminó nuevamente en la proa del barco de las Amazonas con dos culebras marinas como única compañía, nuevamente jugando con el licor y sin ganas siquiera de felicitar a Luffy. Porque luego de lo sucedido, si veía a su capitán, terminaría matándolo a golpes o llorando como una tonta; y ninguna de las dos era buena alternativa.

Antes que sus pensamientos siguieran su curso, una voz femenina la interrumpió.

- ¿eres Nami? – inquirió con suavidad y gentileza. La muchacha, aun enojada, ni siquiera se volteó a verle.

- ¿me conoces? Que sorpresa… - respondió con amargura, para luego tomar de un trago el resto de vino que tenía en su copa.

- ¿p-perdón? – la voz tembló suavemente y la pelirroja no pudo evitar enojarse consigo misma. Después de todo se estaba desahogando con la persona equivocada.

- no, perdóname a mí – dijo con un suspiro cansado y formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ésta vez elevó sus orbes escarlatas y detalló con la mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado. Era bonita, tenía el pelo de un suave color dorado y grandes ojos negros. – Margaret, ¿verdad? - y su sonrisa se acrecentó con la mirada que le dirigió, llena de sorpresa. – Luffy nos contó su aventura en Amazon Lily, las chicas que había conocido y los problemas que tuvo. Y como le salvaste la vida varias veces – ante las palabras la rubia se sonrojó velozmente.

- ¡n-no es verdad! ¡No hice nada! –

- evitaste que muriera por comer unos hongos y también que se ahogara cuando intentaba escapar. Estamos en deuda contigo –

- ¡Luffy también me salvó, así que estamos a mano! – comentó la amazona mientras negaba con ambas manos, aún abochornada. Nami se limitó a verla y luego a sonreír amistosamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, cuando un hecho en particular llamó la atención de la mugiwara. Al parecer la lentitud de su capitán era contagiosa.

- ¿cómo sabías mi nombre? Ninguna de tus nakama parece conocerme -

- eso es simple… Luffy me habló de ti – la contestación generó asombro y escepticismo a la vez. La pelinaranja se apoyó en una barandilla cercana y dejó que su vista se entretuviera con la oscuridad del mar.

- ¿en serio? – dijo sarcástica, detalle que pasó inadvertido por la rubia.

- sí, poco pero lo suficiente para reconocerte – Margaret miró disimuladamente a la chica buscando alguna reacción, más sólo halló unos ojos entrecerrados y una mueca aburrida en el semblante. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de observarla. – Además de contarme por qué no hablaba de ti con las demás – y con la frase obtuvo la expresión esperada: los orbes almendrados, que resplandecían por la curiosidad, se clavaron en los suyos con envidiable agilidad. Sin embargo la dueña de ellos, al advertir su poca delicadeza y disimulo, nuevamente se giró hacia las pacíficas olas intentando mostrar indiferencia. Llevó el codo derecho a la baranda y apoyó su mentón en la mano.

- ¿y por qué? – cuestionó aún con tono sombrío. La pelirubia sonrió con nerviosismo mientras filosofaba sobre lo raro que eran los mugiwara.

- fue una respuesta algo extraña. Me dijo que no quería que las chicas supieran de ti, porque le iban a preguntar muchas cosas y él no cumpliría con el entrenamiento de Rayleigh – Margaret vio como Nami se inclinaba hacia un lado, producto de la impresión.

- eso no tiene sentido – murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo reír a la amazona por su mímica.

- pensé lo mismo y por eso le volví a preguntar. Entonces el me contestó que si las chicas hablaban mucho de ti, él te recordaría con más frecuencia y se escaparía de la isla para buscarte – la pelinaranja observó sorprendida a la rubia, percibiendo como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba drásticamente y un extraño hormigueo se detenía en su estómago. - para Luffy fue muy difícil estar lejos de todos ustedes por dos años, en especial de ti – finalizó con una sonrisa sincera, viendo con claridad como la expresión sombría que había acompañado a Nami en toda la conversación, cambiaba drásticamente a una llena de felicidad.

- ¡gracias por contarme, Margaret! – dijo con alegría a la vez que se separaba de la barandilla y caminaba hacia el fondo del navío. Después levantó su mano izquierda, despidiéndose – ¡nos vemos luego! – y con una gran sonrisa, se perdió por entre las mujeres que celebraban la fiesta.

La rubia sólo sonrió.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Luego de recorrer completamente el barco, Luffy por fin se sentó junto a una mesa de alimentos y se dispuso a comer lo que aún su estómago de goma podía aguantar. Había estado en lo mismo minutos antes, dándose un descanso cuando Hancock le había pedido que le enseñara el Sunny.

- ¿está rico Luffy? – inquirió la pelinegra sentada a su lado, con su mentón apoyado en las palmas de ambas manos. Como ya era normal, sus pálidas mejillas teñidas intensamente a escarlata. – yo misma lo cociné -

- ¡sí! ¡Gracias por la fiesta Hancock! – sonrió para luego seguir comiendo desesperadamente y robando los platos de desafortunadas personas que estaban cerca.

- e-eso significa que… -

- no me voy a casar contigo – a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, el muchacho seguía con la mueca alegre y alimentándose sin remordimientos.

- ¡eres tal genial, aunque seas cruel~! – exclamó la mujer con dramatismo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y llevaba la palma de su mano derecha a la frente. El moreno empezó a reír por el divertido comportamiento, sin embargo después detuvo sus movimientos y una expresión en blanco atavió su rostro.

– ¡lo olvidé! ¡Tengo que darle las gracias a ella también! – se dijo a si mismo, para luego iniciar la búsqueda de su navegante. Por la comida había olvidado que Nami le había contado sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le habían hecho.

- ¿ella? ¡¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la shichibukai ya recuperada y con sus ojos azulados imitando a los témpanos de hielo. Por su parte, Luffy ya se había levantado por lo que no pudo escucharla.

El capitán seguía desplazando su mirada por alrededor, saludando de vez en cuando a las amazonas que se encontraba en el camino, cuando una figura conocida llamó su atención. Sin embargo no tenía el cabello de un hermoso y exótico tono naranja, y tampoco era mujer.

– ¡hey, Zoro! – exclamó cuando llegó al lado de un espadachín, el mismo que estaba sentado en la cubierta con una botella de sake e indiferente a las preguntas que las piratas le hacían. – ¿has visto a Nami? – antes que el peliverde pudiera contestar, una pelinegra de misteriosos ojos zafiro se acercó al par.

– Deberías buscarla en el navío de las Amazonas – explicó con una elegante sonrisa – salió con Sanji, Chopper y Brook –

Con la respuesta de Robin, y olvidando nuevamente que debía agradecer a sus compañeros por el gesto, Luffy se dirigió al improvisado puente que unía ambas embarcaciones. Estaba a pasos de llegar a él cuando tanto la escena de la mañana como las palabras de Franky bombardearon su cabeza.

– _bueno, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren… –_

A pesar de las apariencias, Luffy no era un completo idiota y hasta entendía las relaciones sentimentales que las personas podían tener. Claro, si se lo decían pacientemente o se dedicaba una tarde entera en analizarlas. Y precisamente eso era lo que había sucedido ese día. Luego del almuerzo, y aún confundido por encontrar a Nami junto a Sanji, el capitán decidió pasar un rato a solas e intentar resolver todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Sólo pudo encontrar una solución para ello, que Nami y Sanji estaban juntos en una relación más profunda que simple amistad.

Al recordar la conclusión que había logrado, el moreno prefirió volver donde antes se encontraba, maldiciendo al extraña dolor que albergó su estómago y pecho. Tal vez algo en la comida lo había provocado.

En el mismo instante que Luffy se ubicaba junto a Hancock, la misma que volvía a tener una mirada resplandeciente de felicidad, Nami se deslizaba grácilmente por el puente para ingresar al Sunny. De inmediato su rostro se meció de lado a lado para hallar a su capitán, pero detuvo sus acciones cuando lo encontró sentado junto a la shichibukai. Ante el descubrimiento y con una triste expresión, se volteó en sentido contrario, para dejar a la pareja en tranquilidad. Esperaba que Luffy disfrutara de su cumpleaños.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Encerrada en la biblioteca del Sunny y cobijada por los tibios rayos solares del atardecer, Nami estiró su cuerpo cansado mientras emitía un suave quejido. Había estado sentada dibujando mapas desde el almuerzo, por lo que no le extrañaba que sus músculos de la espalda le dolieran tanto.

Se levantó de su silla, quitándose los lentes en el proceso, y caminó hacia uno de los estantes que rodeaban la habitación. Mientras hojeaba las hojas de un libro azulado, que contenía información sobre la próxima isla que visitarían, percibió como su cuerpo tiritaba de frío. Fue allí cuando comprobó que el siguiente destino era una isla otoñal y que el cambio en la temperatura significaba su cercanía. Cogió un sweater verde y se lo puso, cubriendo una remera blanca y contrastando con su jeans oscuro.

Estaba andando hacia su mesa de trabajo, para disfrutar del café y pastel que Sanji-kun amablemente le había traído, cuando la puerta fue abierta sonoramente. Era Luffy.

– ¿sucede algo? – inquirió levemente curiosa, al notar que su capitán se había quedado en la misma posición y aún sin cerrar. La gélida brisa que se coló por la entrada provocó que la pelinaranja se estremeciera. Llevó sus manos a los brazos, abrazándose a sí misma, en busca de calor – ¿podrías por lo menos cerrar la puerta? – y el pelinegro hizo lo pedido, pero luego permaneció estático y mirándola con una expresión en blanco. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, conocía ese gesto y sabía que al trigueño le molestaba algo. – Si estas enfadado por que no te saludé ayer o no te di algún regalo, lo siento –

– No estoy enojado – dijo con simpleza y esta vez se acercó hacia Nami, la misma que enseguida se sentó en su estudio y fingió interés en su inconcluso mapa. – además tú ya me diste un regalo –

– ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó mientras cogía la taza y luego tomaba un sorbo. Luffy debió sentarse en el sillón cercano, de tono verdoso, para hallarse en el campo de visión de su navegante.

– ¡Sanji me lo contó en el almuerzo! – inició con una gran y aliviada sonrisa, mientras su vista divagaba por el escritorio de roble y los implementos sobre él. Por su parte, la pelirroja seguía absorta en su bebida y en la cartografía. – Que estuviste ayudándole con la cena y el pastel de cumpleaños por dos días –

– ¡claro! No lo iba a dejar con todo el trabajo – la muchacha se encogió de hombros, mientras cerraba los ojos y elevaba en mentón, indicando despreocupación. Por lo mismo no notó como una mirada en blanco se detenía sobre un objeto y provocaba una gran sonrisa en el capitán – tú comes mucho y – abrió los ojos – ¡NO TE COMAS MI PASTEL! –

– Shi shi shi – rió el trigueño con el tenedor en la boca, para luego volver al plato y tomar un poco más – no te preocupes, te dejaré –

– ¡y una mierda! – respondió enfurecida mientras rápidamente le quitaba el cubierto y el postre al chico. Éste se quedó viéndola con un mohín descontento, pero no realizó ninguna acción para arrebatarle la comida. Cuando alejó lo suficiente el aperitivo, hecho algo inútil conociendo que competía con un hombre de goma, tomó su pluma y se dispuso a continuar con la labor. Ignoró nuevamente a Luffy y a su mano que cogió la taza.

– ¡bleh! ¡Esta amargo! –

– ¡NO TE TOMES MI CAFÉ! – gritó con diente afilados, apoderándose de la bebida. – ¡Y ES OBVIO QUE ESTÁ AMARGO, ACABAS DE COMER ALGO DULCE! – el moreno estaba con la lengua afuera y con una expresión asqueada en el semblante. Rato después recordó la forma de contrarrestar el efecto.

– ¿me das pastel? –

– ¡no! ¡Ve y pídele más a Sanji-kun! –

– ¡no me entregará más! – se quejó como si fuera un niño mientras fruncía los labios y su mirada se tornaba triste. La pelinaranja seguía concentrada en el mapa, decidida a ignorarlo. – Ya me comí mi parte – explicó el muchacho, provocando que la mirada castaña se contrajera debido al enfado. Ella debía saberlo, la única razón para que la visitara tenía que ser algún bocadillo. Por su lado y completamente equivocado, el pirata creía que el silencio de su navegante podía ser buena señal – entonces… ¿me das? –

– ¡NOO! – vociferó iracunda y golpeando al pobre muchacho, que terminó al otro extremo de la sala debido a ello.

– ¡bleh! ¡Tacaña! – gritó mientras sacaba la lengua a la espalda femenina. Después se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y el sombrero, e inició su camino de vuelta al sillón. Antes de sentarse se detuvo junto a la chica y miró sobre su cabeza. Luego de pensar un rato, algo llamó poderosamente su atención – oe, ¿Nami? – susurró con suavidad e interés.

– ¿qué? – contestó la pelirroja sin siquiera verle, aún trazando líneas sobre el papel.

– Este mapa – indicó con el dedo lo que la mujer diseñaba – ¿de qué isla es? –

– no la conoces – le respondió con una sonrisa, producto de las memorias que plagaron su mente cuando recordó la visita de aquel archipiélago. – es un lugar que exploré mientras estudiaba en Weatheria, cuando los ancianos bajaban para hacer negocios o recolectar información –

– ¿cuántas zonas recorriste en los dos años? – inquirió intrigado a la vez que se acomodaba en la butaca y cruzaba sus piernas, estilo indio. Ya sentado, comprobó que la mueca alegre aún estaba en los labios de Nami y que sus ojos titilaban con ímpetu. Seguramente estaba pensando en su sueño y en como de a poco iba lográndolo.

– A ver… – susurró mientras dejaba la pluma y elevaba su mirada, pensativa. – en tierra… conocí catorce y en el cielo, cinco –

– ¡wow! ¡Eso es mucho! – la pelinaranja le miró con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, a modo de respuestas. – ¡seguro tuviste muchas aventuras, conociste mucha gente y comiste muchos tipos de comida! – gritó emocionado y feliz, aunque sin saber porque aquellos hechos empezaban a molestarle tanto. Claro que fueron sentimientos que no demostró.

– ¡sí! ¡Hay un tipo de carne muy sabrosa en las islas del cielo, debes probarla alguna vez! … –

Tal vez era por los alimentos. Faltaba mucho tiempo para que pudiera viajar a otras ciudades y probar distintas comidas.

– ¡y existe mucha gente divertida en la "Capital Carnaval", todos los días hay fiestas y actuaciones interesantes! … –

Tal vez por la gente que no había conocido. Él siempre se entretenía compartiendo con las personas, le encantaba comer y cantar con ellas, como solía hacerlo con sus nakama.

– ¡y en una isla quedamos varados en la montaña más alta, pero descubrimos una cueva llena de tesoros! –

Tal vez por las aventuras. Eso siempre había sido la razón de su viaje, vivir su sueño y recorrer el mundo entero en busca de aventuras.

O tal vez porque ya no sería lo mismo, ya que el podía volver y recorrer esas islas pero su navegante no lo acompañaría. Ya estaban incluidas en su mapamundi después de todo, no tendría una razón para volver a aquellos lugares.

– ¿crees… que algún día pueda visitarlas? – inquirió en un murmullo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo triste que había sonado su voz. Nami también percibió aquel detalle, por lo que de inmediato se volteó a verle. Una suave sonrisa nació en los belfos femeninos, llenos de ternura.

– ¡claro! ¡Yo te llevaré! – Los ojos obsidiana se contrajeron, asombrados – soy tu navegante, ¿no? – y ante el guiño que la pelinaranja le dedicó, Luffy recobró en seguida su tan característica sonrisa. En un movimiento inconsciente, casi como un acto reflejo, la mano morena se apoderó del sombrero y lo depositó luego en una indomable cabellera naranja.

– ¡gracias Nami! – Y esta vez la abrazó - ¡es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños! - por su parte, la pelirroja se mecía constantemente intentando escapar de los brazos de goma, una trampa bastante efectiva. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y los latidos acelerados de su corazón golpeaban bruscamente en su pecho.

– ¡Lu-LUFFY! ¡Suéltame! – El capitán obedeció, aunque parecía molesto cuando se había alejado – ¡ahora compórtate como alguien de 20 años y déjame trabajar tranquila! – el chico se quedó viendo el rostro sonrojado de Nami por un rato y luego sonrió.

– ¡Bueno! – respondió aún feliz para luego dirigirse hacia la salida. Estaba en ello cuando un murmullo lo frenó.

– ¿Luffy? –

– ¿pasa algo Nami? – a pesar de su pregunta, la aludida seguía en la misma posición y dándole la espalda.

– lo de recién… – la oyó susurrar, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que él la escuchara. – será tu regalo para el próximo año –

– ¿ah? – emitió confundido a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza, fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. Su mímica fue interrumpida cuando un paquete, rojizo y con una cinta de regalo dorada, voló desde el cielo hasta su figura. Lo cogió con un movimiento ágil y comprobó que lo había tirado su nakama.

– Ése es el obsequio para este año – el trigueño miró la bolsa con una expresión en blanco, girándolo con sus manos y viendo todas las caras que poseía. Después de ello lo abrió y encontró dentro una prenda rojiza.

– ¡wow! ¡Un sweater! – exclamó emocionado, mientras lo estiraba y lo analizaba con mayor detalle. En su estudio descubrió que en una esquina estaba trazada la insignia pirata de su tripulación y que el tejido olía sutilmente a mandarinas. Horas después, en busca de respuestas para aquel detalle, descubriría por boca de Robin que había sido tejido por la misma Nami. – ¿pero… para qué quiero uno? – la cuestión provocó que la pelirroja se volteara a verlo, sorprendida.

– ¡¿qué? ¡¿No has notado el descenso de la temperatura? – el signo de pregunta era casi tangible en el rostro masculino. La navegante llevó su palma a la frente, luego explicó – estamos cerca de una Isla de Otoño y seguramente están pasando el invierno. Hace frío –

– … … ¡brr! ¡Que frío! –

– ¡DENSO! – el capitán rió divertido mientras tomaba su nuevo regalo y se lo ponía. Luego de un rato se abrazó a si mismo, palmeando un par de veces los brazos, con una expresión agradable.

– ¡está calentito~! – canturreó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando tomo el pomo, miró a la chica y sonrió – ¡Gracias Nami! – y con ello salió de la habitación.

– Idiota – susurró para si misma, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían por el curso que llevaban sus pensamientos.

_Pero es más idiota quién se enamoró de él, ¿verdad? _

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Fin!

Espero que les haya gustado, no se si Luffy salió muy Occ pero si fuera el caso díganmelo si?

Eso por ahora, espero actualizar pronto el fic de drabbles en el que estoy trabajando.

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


End file.
